Shut up and dance with me
by Emma1779
Summary: Eren et Levi en boite : Qu'est-ce que ça donne vraiment ?


_Update : 22/10/2018_

 _Bonjour, Bonsoir, seconde histoire que je relis et réécris. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de modifications stylistique sachant que cet écrit possède mon style le plus avancé si je puis dire. En tout cas J'ai corrigé certaines fautes (peut être pas toutes, merci aux personnes qui avaient fait remarqué s'il y en avaient)._

 _Merci de lire ou relire cette histoire. J'ai eu une longue période d'absence, très longue même si on se réfèrent à la date de mon dernier post qu'est celui-ci._

 _Cordialement, une auteure qui reprend confiance en elle lentement et gentiment._

* * *

 _OS de 1196 mots_

 _En espérant que vous aimerai. xoxo_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas. La seule chose m'appartenant est cette histoire sortit tout droit de mon esprit perversifié._

 _J'ai écrit ça il y a un an mais je m'étais vraiment éclaté alors je le partage avec vous en pensant que je n'ai rien à perdre._

 _Inspiré par la chanson "Shut up and dance" par Walk the Moon._

 _ **/!\** pas de Bêta-reader donc si il y a des fautes j'en suis navré et n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

 _Je ne savais pas quel Rating mettre donc pour éviter de me faire strike : j'ai mis M (on est jamais trop prudent) donc désolé aux petits pervers et perverses qui pensaient avoir de la limonade à boire ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Sur ce : Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. I said, you're holding back, He said, Shut up_ _and dance with me!_ _*_

 _*Oh ne t'avise pas de regarder derrière toi. Garde juste tes yeux sur moi. J'ai dit , tu te retiens. Il a dit, Tais-toi et danse avec moi._

Eren m'a encore trainé dans une de ces boites miteuses, j'ai horreur de ce genre d'endroit malheureusement pas lui. Il a juste à me regarder avec ses grands yeux émeraude pour me faire craquer. On s'était récemment séparer par ma faute, je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois, Je l'aime : même si je ne lui dit que rarement, voir jamais. Je dois faire des efforts aussi conséquents que ceux que ce gamin a fait pour me supporter jusqu'ici.

Conclusion : si pour lui faire plaisir il faut que j'aille tous les soirs dans ce genre d'endroit crasseux, puant et me donnant l'envie de vomir, je le ferais…

« Viens Levi ! » Me hèle MON Eren, Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil. Il se rapproche de moi

« Allez ! Et arrête de te remémorer de sales moments de notre vie…

-Tch… En tout cas ils ne peuvent pas être plus sales que cet endroit. » Dis-je en croisant les bras

Il sourit à pleine dents, putain qu'il est beau quand il fait ça. Je ne me retiens pas et m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser chastement, il répond au baiser en gloussant comme une adolescente : il n'est pas croyable… Sans que je ne m'y attende il m'attrape par l'avant bras et me tire au milieu de la foule transpirante. Je me retiens d'avoir un haut le cœur et lance un regard noir au fautif qui est entrain de faire la moue la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu : _bordel ce sale gosse me tueras un jour._ Il se colle à moi, plus qu'il ne l'était vu qu'on est déjà bien serré à cause de l'énorme masse de gens autour de nous. Il est si près que je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce… » Je n'ais pas le temps de terminer qu'il m'embrasse, mais cette fois il y met toute la passion qu'il possède

« Tais-toi et danse avec moi ! » réplique-t-il après avoir mis fin au baiser avant de me sourire.

Je fronce les sourcils puis m'approche de son oreille en le tirant par le col pour qu'il soit à ma taille

« Depuis quand est-ce toi qui donnes les ordres merdeux ? Au dernière nouvelle c'est moi qui suis au-dessus…» Lui susurrais-je.

Je le lâche avant de me reculer pour admirer les rougeurs que j'ai créées sur les joues de mon gamin. J'ai un sourire en coin remplis de sous-entendu et je continue de le fixer dans ses joyaux qui lui servent d'yeux. C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils : il me connait par cœur ce sale merdeux, il sait parfaitement ce que mon regard actuellement veut dire.

 _Rentrons pour faire des choses plus intéressantes…_

Sans que je m'en rende compte Eren s'approche à nouveau de moi

« Oh non Levi ! Il n'en est pas question ! J'ai ENFIN réussi à te faire sortir de ta grotte ce n'est pas pour repartir au bout de 20 minutes !

-Tch… »

Que voulez vous que je réponde à cela ? Donc : oui je n'ai pas beaucoup de répartie mais je m'en bats les couilles.

Eren vient se coller à moi, il bouge ses hanches dans un semblant de danse et vient m'attraper par la taille pour me forcer à faire pareil. Je ne sais pas si le fait que nos regards soient encrés l'un dans l'autre aide ou pas mais je me laisse aller suivant les mouvements sensuels qu'effectue le bassin mon petit ami. Après quelques secondes je viens instinctivement placer mes bras autour de sa nuque et accentue notre proximité en collant nos fronts. Je vois un petit sourire naître sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis,

 _Je ne le sens pas celui-là_ pensais-je

Et j'ai raison de me méfier parce que même pas deux secondes après il place une de ses jambes entre les miennes. La différence de taille, évidente, entre nous fait que sa cuisse vient frotter mon entre-jambe sans aucunes difficultés. Je relève la tête et le vois avec ce petit sourire pervers collé au visage. Je lève les yeux au ciel, s'il pense m'avoir avec si peu il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Il remarque mon indifférence et piqué dans son orgueil il augmente la friction qui passe d'une légère caresse à un véritable contact qui peux, si effectué correctement, me faire venir dans mon pantalon.

Suite à cette constatation, et ne tenant pas à jouir en public, je repousse la jambe d'Eren qui se met à rire aux éclats : il a l'air d'un psychopathe mais… Bon dieu, ce rire m'a tellement manqué. Mon gamin remarque mon état et s'arrête de rire automatiquement pour venir m'embrasser gentiment ce qui a pour effet de me sortir de mes pensées.

« Hey… On est ensemble maintenant et pour de bon, plus la peine de penser encore à ça : tourne la page Levi. » Sa voix était ferme et douce ce qui me fait oublié un instant où je me trouve. Je suis rassuré et de ce fait je suis plus en confiance pour parler.

« Je t'aime… » Dis-je

Je remarque qu'Eren se stoppe, il me regarde mi-surpris, mi-aimant. Je le vois reprendre une certaine constance avant de m'offrir un sourire encore plus éclatant que les précédents. Ce que je vais dire est putain de niais mais il pourrait embraser des forêts avec ce sourire à la con. Il se loge entre mes bras et je lui rends rapidement son étreinte. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé dans le creux de mon cou, mon romantisme envolé je lui fais remarquer.

« Oï ! Je te préviens : si tu te mouches sur moi je te ramène à la maison avec des coups de pieds dans le cul ! »

Il rit de nouveau avant de répondre :

« Oh ! Voyons Levi nous savons tous les deux que tu as d'autres manières de t'occuper de mon cul et qui sont plus plaisantes pour nous deux…

-Ah oui ? J'ai un putain de trou de mémoire : c'est con je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. On devrait peut être rentré pour que je puisse me souvenir tu ne crois pas ?

-T'es un pervers…

-Tu me cherches aussi! »

Il ne répond pas, un silence s'installe entre nous mais pas un silence gênant, un silence apaisant qui laisse le temps d'apprécier la musique qui je l'avoue n'est pas mal pour cette boite de seconde zone. Puis Eren vint croiser mon regard avec intensité sans comprendre ce qu'il veut je commence à parler mais il me coupe par un baiser langoureux. Nos langues jouent ensemble effectuant une danse dont elles seules connaissent la chorégraphie. Nous nous séparons par manque d'air, mon gamin reprend la parole un peu essoufflé par notre échange bucale intense :

« Tais-toi… Et danse avec moi... ».

Fin

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment. Si oui, une petite review fait toujours beaucoup de bien à un ou une auteur(e) victime du syndrome de la page blanche et qui doit poster des choses datant d'un an pour combler le vide.

A bientôt ;)


End file.
